BEING ATTACKED UP
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Mark menggempur Haechan, euhm Haechan menggempur Mark. Euhm tidak. Keduanya saling menggempur. Euhm begitukah? Aish sudahlah lupakan." Something about 69, pembicaraan kotor, PWP MARKHYUCK/NCT.


**SHAKE IT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **...**

 **Warn : BL, Typos (diedit seadanya jd mohon dimaklumi)**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **... ... ...**

Haechan mondar-mandir, bolak-balik dan keluar-masuk kamar mandi selama lebih dari sepuluh kali tanpa lelah, bahkan Mark yang hanya melihatnya saja sudah lelah sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa sih, Chan?" Tanya Mark, dia berbaring di ranjangnya sambil melepas kaosnya, malam ini gerah, maklum ini bulan Juli jadi masih musim panas.

Haechan yang sedang membawa handuk kecil di tangannya menoleh saat kekasih setengah bulenya itu bertanya. Dia berhenti sejenak lalu menatap kekasihnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Masih tanya sedang apa." Jawabnya kalem, setengah malas karena sepertinya Mark tidak tahu tujuannya menyiapkan itu untuk apa. Padahal, asal Mark tahu saja, dia melakukan itu adalah untuk pria itu sendiri. Untuk merendam kaki milik pria itu yang sudah pasti sedang pegal-pegal.

"NCT U, NCT DREAM, NCT127, Henry sunbaenim, Xiumin sunbaenim dan Park Jaejung sunbaenim. Waah, aku yakin badanmu pasti pegal-pegal setelah melakukan semua penampilan itu dalam satu malam. Nah, karena itulah aku menyiapkan ini semua untukmu, aku yakin rasa lelahmu secara perlahan akan terangkat." Haechan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan menenteng handuk basah dan ember. Ember itu terlihat mengepulkan asap, mungkin itu air hangat.

Mark tersenyum mendengar penuturan Haechan, malam ini dia memang sedang sangat lelah, amat sangat lelah. Badannya pegal-pegal, kakinya terasa seperti akan patah, persendiannya pun juga terasa lumayan sakit, dan beruntungnya malam ini Haechan bersikap begitu perhatian padanya.

Mark bangun dari berbaringnya, "Hei, kenapa kita tidak berendam saja di kamar mandi? Yang pegal bukan kakiku saja, seluruh badanku juga pegal jadi butuh direndam semua." Mark menaik-turunkan alisnya di depan Haechan yang langsung direspon dengusan malas oleh orangnya.

Haechan berdiri di depan Mark sambil menyangga tangan di pinggang, "Kita berendam? Kau bilang _kita? "_ Alisnya ia picingkan tajam, gelagat yang dikeluarkan oleh Mark saat ini benar-benar harus diwaspadai. Mark memang jarang berbuat mesum kepadanya, tapi justru orang-orang yang seperti itulah yang seharusnya patut diwaspadai.

Jarang melakukan, tapi sekalinya melakukan pasti akan langsung berubah menjadi sangat diluar kendali. Ya seperti itulah Mark. Jarang melakukan skinship, sering sok dingin dan tidak terlalu pedulian, tapi sekalinya skinship semua sikap sok dinginnya itu pasti akan langsung berubah menjadi sikap panas yang membara. Benar-benar sangat panas, dan saking panasnya mungkin seruluh es di bumi bisa langsung leleh karena sikap yang ditimbulkan oleh pria itu - _lebay._

"Iya kita, tentu saja." Mark menyeringai, lalu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar, "Kau tidak rindu aku peluk sepanjang malam?" Imbuhnya sambil berusaha menarik tangan milik Haechan namun gagal karena orangnya langsung menampik tangan itu.

"Lupakan berendam bersama, sekarang aku hanya akan merendam kakimu saja lalu badanmu akan aku pijat. Dan untuk tidur dengan pelukan sepanjang malam, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku punya ranjang sendiri, jadi malam ini kita tidur di ranjang masing-masing." Haechan mengatakan itu dengan suara tegas miliknya.

Sehabis konser tadi ia dan Mark dipulangkan oleh manager mereka ke dorm milik NCT DREAM. Kamar mereka di sana _ceritanya_ memiliki dua _single bed ,_ dan Haechan suka itu. Saat ini ia sedang malas berbagi ranjang dengan Mark, bukannya ia ogah, hanya saja di saat-saat yang seperti inilah biasanya Mark sering melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadap dirinya dan dia harus selalu waspada dengan segala sesuatu.

Haechan memaksa Mark untuk merendam kakinya sebelum dia bergerak untuk memijati bahu milik Mark. Mark sendiri memasang wajah masam saat Haechan tidak mau diajak berendam bersama di dalam kamar mandi padahal dirinya sedang ingin bermesra-mesraan dengan bocah montok kesayangannya itu.

"Sayang?" Gumam Mark dengan sendu. Ia mendongak ke belakang untuk menatap Haechan yang sedang memijat bahunya.

"Apa?" Haechan menjawab malas lalu menampar pipi milik Mark pelan supaya menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Aku tidak mau merendam kakiku." Mark mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam ember itu lalu berbalik ke belakang untuk memeluk perut milik Haechan yang sedang berdiri dengan bertumpukan lutut di ranjangnya.

Haechan menghela napas, "Hah, baik, baiklah. Tidak perlu direndam kalau begitu. Sekarang berbaring saja dan aku akan-waaaa!" Haechan merasakan badannya dihempaskan dengan begitu saja saat Mark mendorongnya ke belakang dan menjatuhkannnya ke ranjang.

Mark terkekeh mendengar suara jeritan dari Haechan, terdengar merdu. Mark menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut milik Haechan, dia sedang ingin bermesraan dengan pacar sexy-nya yang sangat menawan ini. Dan Haechan hanya memutar bola matanya saja ketika Mark sudah mulai bersikap manja seperti ini kepadanya.

"Berhubung sekarang aku sudah bukan _roomate_ -mu lagi di dorm NCT127 -karena kau telah mengusirku dari kamar kita di dorm, maka kali ini aku harap kau tidak akan membatasiku untuk terus menawanmu. Malam ini kau hanya akan menjadi milikku." Mark memeluk Haechan dengan sangat erat, dia rindu memeluk tubuh sintal ini karena sekarang di dorm mereka sudah bukan teman sekamar lagi. Sedih sekali rasanya tidur di kamar yang berbeda dengan sang pacar.

"Salahmu sendiri menyebalkan." Haechan mendengus, "Kau tahu, terkadang memiliki teman sekamar seperti dirimu itu sangat menyebalkan, kau sering seenaknya saja. Kadang perhatian padaku, kadang dingin sekali, kadang kau malah seperti hantu yang tidak terlihat sama sekali, bahkan terkadang sampai membuatku merasa kalau aku ini tidak memiliki teman sekamar. Ck, kau itu aneh sekali pokoknya-awww! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Haechan kaget setengah mati saat merasakan pusarnya dijilat oleh Mark yang sekarang ternyata sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos santai miliknya.

"Hyung?! Keluar tidaaak!" Haechan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh milik Mark darinya dengan cara mendorong bahu kurus milik pria itu, tapi rasanya juga percuma, faktanya tingkah milik Mark malah jadi semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mark berguling, posisi mereka yang tadi menyamping dan saling berhadapan kini telah berubah menjadi saling tindih -dengan Mark yang di atas. Kepala milik Mark juga masih setia berada di dalam kaos milik Haechan, parahnya pria itu malah semakin bergerak ke atas, mengincar dada sexy milik Haechan.

"Euhhh..." Haechan mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, perbuatan Mark pada tubuhnya membuat selangkangan miliknya jadi terasa gatal. "Hy-hyuung kau butuh istirahaat!" Haechan membujuk Mark untuk berhenti ketika pria itu sedang mengerjai dadanya.

"Aaahh..." Haechan menarik kaosnya ke atas dengan resah, ia merasakan Mark mulai menggoda dan memermainkan putingnya dengan menggunakan lidah ulungnya hingga membuat tubuhnya jadi panas, terasa seperti sedang dibakar.

"Jangan mengelak, sayang. Aku tahu tubuhmu juga merindukan sentuhanku." Mark menyeringai, dia mengerahkan tangannya untuk meraba paha mulus milik Haechan yang hanya berbalut celana pendek selutut yang kedodoran.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tahu tubuhnya memang merindukan ini, tapi meskipun begitu dirinya juga harus tahu bahwa Mark saat ini harus segera beristirahat. Badan milik pria itu pasti sangat kelelahan setelah melewati seluruh aktivitas sibuk mereka selama seharian penuh. Dan jika Mark tetap nekat mengajaknya berolahraga malam maka ia yakin badan milik pria itu pasti akan semakin bertambah pegal-pegal besok pagi -saat bangun tidur.

"Kalau kita melakukannya, aahhhyung!" Haechan meracau kesal, Mark menggigit putingnya sambil meremas paha dalamnya keras. Dia mendorong-dorong bahu milik Mark kencang, mencoba menjauhkan Mark dari atas tubuhnya.

"HYUUUNG!" Haechan berteriak nyaring dan mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendorong Mark supaya menjauh dari badannya. Haechan berhasil, ia berhasil menjauhkan Mark dari badannya lalu ia bangun dari berbaringnya dan segera turun dari ranjang untuk menghindari Mark.

"Haechaaan?!" Mark menatap Haechan kesal saat bocah itu bersikap tidak mau didekati seperti itu, dia mengusak rambutnya kacau lalu berusaha meraih tangan milik sang pacar tapi gagal karena pacarnya kelewat gesit untuk menghindari dirinya.

"Tidak! Kalau kita melakukannya, besok kita berdua akan sama-sama kelelahan hyung! Badan kita bisa jadi semakin pegal-pegal kalau kau mendesak melakukan itu." Haechan mendumal kesal sambil merapikan penampilan kacaunya. Terlebih celananya tadi sudah hampir berhasil dilepas oleh tangan ulung milik Mark.

Mark mendengus tidak peduli, dia berdiri dari ranjangnya hendak menghampiri Haechan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya cuek, ia menahan Haechan yang hendak kabur darinya lagi lalu menarik tubuh milik bocah itu dengan cepat ke dalam pelukannya. "Sekarang aku memaksa, pokoknya kita harus melakukannya." Tegasnya dengan nada otoriter yang terdengar sangat tidak terbantahkan.

Haechan semakin kepayahan dalam kobaran rasa kesal yang tengah melingkupi hati. Bocah berbadan montok itu memanyunkan bibirnya jengah saat merasakan Mark semakin erat membelenggu tubuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Haechan berontak dalam pelukan Mark, dia mendorong-dorong dada telanjang milik pria itu dengan keras dan bahkan hampir menggigit bahunya jika saja Mark tidak segera menahan kepalanya.

"Wah, kau agresif sekali ya?" Mark menahan dahi milik Haechan yang sejak tadi terus bergerak maju ingin menyerang dirinya. Haechan menatap Mark dengan setengah marah lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menjauhkan tangan milik Mark dari dahinya. Namun Mark tentu saja tidak bisa dilawan dengan semudah itu, dia balik mencengkeram tangan milik Haechan dan menahawannya supaya tidak banyak tingkah lagi.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi cium aku dulu biar tidurku nyenyak." Mark tersenyum senang menatap Haechan masih memasang wajah kesal kepadanya. "Jangan menatapku begitu, iya-iya aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya ngawur untuk merspon tatapan nyalang yang dilayangkan oleh sang kekasih. Haechan cemberut setengah mati dengan sikap Mark yang begitu, seenaknya dan pemaksa.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menciumku sepuasnya kalau kau mau melepaskanku." Haechan berontak dalam pelukan milik Mark sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Mark di belakang punggung.

Mark diam dalam sesaat, dia tampak sedang berpikir. "Kalau aku melepaskanmu, aku yakin kau akan kabur." Curiganya kepada Haechan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan." Haechan menjawab tegas untuk meyakinkannya.

Mark menatap mata milik Haechan dengan serius, "Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang ingin membohongiku 'kan?" Ia menimbang-nimbang.

"Iya. Memangnya sejak kapan aku berani membohongimu." Haechan diam dalam dekapan milik Mark lalu mendongakkan wajahnya kepada pria itu, memamerkan bibir merahnya di depan mata pria itu.

Mark semakin diam, ia memerhatikan bibir penuh goda itu dengan tanpa berkedip. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menyeringai.

"Ei, kau bicara seolah tidak pernah berbohong padaku." Mark tertawa hambar mengabaikan penawaran dari Haechan lalu semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kedua tangan milik bocah itu, dia bertekad untuk tidak melepaskannya malam ini.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak dulu kau sudah sering membohongiku." Balas Mark lalu meletakkan kepalanya di leher milik sang pacar. Haechan yang merasakan rambut milik Mark telah menggelitik sekitar area lehernya mulai meremang.

"Hyung, jangan bermain-main di sana -ughh." Peringat Haechan dengan keras saat Mark sudah bergerak lancang menjilat-jilati permukaan leher terbuka miliknya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi masih ditahan oleh Mark di belakang punggung ia gerakkan dengan resah karena sekujur tubuhnya mulai meremang dengan hebat.

"Sss katanya hanya ciumaaan-arg!" Haechan merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat Mark menggigit leher miliknya. Hanya gigitan ringan biasa, namun sensasinya terasa sangat luar biasa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seperti itu, namun sepertinya itu efek dari tubuhnya yang kelewat sensitif karena sudah jarang disentuh oleh Mark.

Mark mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bekas gigitannya yang telah membuat leher milik Haechan jadi basah dengan tatapan senang, entah senang karena apa dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas melihat leher itu basah karena liurnya entah mengapa dia merasa senang, tidak masuk akal ya? Sudahlah, malam ini dia memang sedikit kurang waras jadi pikirannya suka ngawur.

Haechan yang melihat Mark hanya diam saja sambil menatapi lehernya mulai memanfaatkan celah ini untuk kabur. Dia menghentakkan tangannya, menghempaskan tangan milik Mark dari tangannya lalu mendorong badan sang pacar dengan keras.

Mark yang kaget Haechan mendorong tubuhnya mulai kelabakan. Dia melihat bocah itu berlari ke arah pintu, sepertinya mau keluar dan kabur darinya. Ia menggeram merasa kesal saat melihat itu lalu segera bergerak meraih tubuh milik bocah itu.

"Aku mau tidur dengan Jisung saja!" Haechan berteriak heboh dan sudah hampir berhasil meraih gagang pintu kamar mereka, jika saja ia tidak merasakan kaosnya ditarik dengan kencang dari belakang oleh Mark, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu.

"Hyuuuung! Aku tidak mauuuu!" Racaunya dengan kesal saat Mark menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari pintu.

Mark mendengus kasar dengan sikap milik Haechan yang kelewat jual mahal seperti ini. Dasar bocah labil, di awal saja selalu sok menolak, tapi lihat saja nanti saat sudah praktek langsung di lapangan, pasti bocah itu sendirilah yang akan langsung mendesah-desah kacau karena keenakan.

"Waaaaaa!"

Dengar? Belum apa-apa saja sudah menjerit-jerit pilu seperti itu, dasar bocah lebay.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku baru menindihmu seperti ini saja sudah heboh." Mark memutar bola matanya malas saat Haechan sudah berganti ekspresi jadi cecengesan seperti bocah sungguhan.

"Hehe, kau menyeramkan sih." Haechan berkata sambil meringis pelan, antara takut dan ingin tertawa. Takut karena Mark terlihat seperti benar-benar ingin menghabisinya di ranjang sekarang juga. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga ingin tertawa karena sepertinya Mark benar-benar sudah merasa begitu jengah dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu.

"Ok, ok. Kita akan melakukannya. Tapi hanya seronde saja, ya? Aku tidak mau kita berakhir kelelahan hanya karena menuruti nafsu bejat ini." Haechan membuka kakinya, dia mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan dari sang pacar. Lagipula ini juga sudah lama dari sejak yang terkahir kali mereka melakukannya, hitung-hitung melayani pacar yang jarang minta jatah. Sungguhan, Mark memang jarang minta melakukan ini, tapi ya begitu. Jarang minta tapi sekalinya minta suka kalap. Mark kalau sedang napsu memang seperti itu, suka lupa daratan.

"Ssshhh..." Haechan mendesis, baru awal saja Mark sudah menyerang bahunya dengan rakus. Pria itu menarik turun kerah bajunya ke bawah dengan paksa untuk menjilati bahu serta selangkanya. Ia mencengkeram leher milik Mark erat, lagi-lagi sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu meremang saat merasakan Mark mulai menggerakkan giginya untuk menggigiti daerah sensitifnya itu.

"Hyuung, lepaash saja-ughh!" Haechan merasa risih dengan pakaiannya sendiri saat Mark sejak tadi terus menarik-narik kerah bajunya. Dia ingin baju itu dibuang saja jika Mark merasa kesusahan mengeksploitasi tubuhnya.

Tanpa buang waktu Mark langsung menuruti bocah itu, dia menarik Haechan untuk bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk di ranjang lalu segera melepas kaos milik bocah itu dan membuangnya asal dengan begitu saja.

Mark menarik tengkuk milik Haechan, menarik kekasihnya untuk berciuman. Haechan menurutinya, dia mendongak dan memeluk leher milik Mark dengan erat sambil menjambaki rambut milik pria itu saat lumatan di kedua belah bibirnya terasa semakin menjadi.

"Mmhhmm..." Haechan menggeram keras dalam ciumannya saat kedua tangan milik Mark bergerak random pada permukaan kulitnya. Pria itu mengelus punggungnya kacau sebelum beralih ke depan, meraba-rabai dadanya dengan tidak menentu sambil menyenggol putingnya dan menarik tonjolan menegang itu dengan keras.

Mark tetap membuka matanya saat mereka berciuman, dia menikmati wajah terangsang sang kekasih dengan seksama. Mata yang terpejam erat dengan kerutan di dahi yang disebabkan karena sentuhan dari tangannya membuat dia merasa menang atas bocah itu. Yeah, sejak dulu Haechan memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah darinya -ini hanya soal urusan ranjang.

"Aaarhhh..." Haechan melepaskan bibirnya dari Mark saat sudah tidak tahan untuk mendesah dengan leluasa karena Mark sudah mulai meremasi penisnya dengan lihai.

"Eeuhh hyuungg..." Haechan mendongak menikmati pijatan mengenakkan itu, ia secara alami membuka kakinya dengan lebar dan sudah hampir jatuh berbaring ke ranjang jika saja Mark tidak menahan tangannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Mark mengangkat tangannya ke atas saat sebuah ide menarik terlintas di kepalanya. Dia turun dari ranjang, melepaskan penis milik Haechan yang langsung menimbulkan desah kecewa dari orangnya. Ia hanya terkekeh mendengar hal itu dan masa bodoh.

"Kenapa berhentiii?" Haechan menatap celananya yang menggembung dengam wajah sendu, ia kecewa Mark melepaskan pijatannya saat dia sedang nikmat-nikmatnya merasakan sensasi melayang-layang di nirwana.

Mark terkekeh, dia duduk di ranjang satunya sambil menatap Haechan penuh seringai.

"Buka celanamu." Perintahnya singkat. Dia ingin melancarkan sebuah aksi liar yang sejak tadi terus bergentayangan di kepalanya. Dia ingin melihat Haechan menyentuh dirinya sendiri sampai bocah itu klimaks. Benar-benar menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan tanpa ransangan atau bantuan apa pun. Benar-benar klimaks karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Lalu kau?" Haechan menekan selangkangannya dengan resah saat Mark memerintahnya seperti itu. Maksdunya, untuk apa dia harus melepaskan celananya sendiri jika Mark ada di situ untuk membantunya melakukan itu. Atau mereka bahkan bisa saling melucuti pakaian satu sama lain sekarang juga.

"Aku? Kau mau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Mark menyeringai main-main untuk mempermainkan Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan dari Mark. Dia tidak tahu rencana busuk apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Mark terhadap tubuhnya, tapi tolong, tidak bisakah Mark segera menyentuhnya sekarang juga? Karena asal kalian tahu saja, kini penisnya benar-benar sudah terasa sangat linu sebab butuh belaian yang hebat dari tangan milik pria itu sekarang juga.

"Dengarkan aku Haechan, malam ini aku tuanmu dan kau budakku." Mark tersenyum menang melihat Haechan membulatkan matanya dengan lucu karena kaget.

"Apa? Kita mau main master-masteran tidak penting seperti itu?!" Protes Haechan karena tidak terima. Dia berpikir untuk apa harus main-main peran seperti itu jika hanya ingin bercinta? Tidak berguna, buang-buang waktu saja. Jika mau bercinta ya bercinta saja, tinggal mengangkang, longgarkan rektum, masukkan penis milik Mark yang panjang dan berurat itu ke dalam sana dan sodok dengan keras setelah itu.

Mudah 'kan? Atau kalau mau tambah nikmat, hanya tinggal beri tambahan rangsangan saja pada puting dan dadanya. Jilat, hisap, gigit putingnya dengan keras. Uuhh, sudah, dengan begitu saja rasanya sudah sangat nikmat luar biasa, apalagi kalau Mark juga menggenjotnya dengan tempo yang keras dan konstan, ck bisa-bisa dia tidak akan berhenti mendesah karena kelewat nikmat.

Duh, memikirkan itu membuat analnya jadi berkedut -minta diisi.

"Iya. Kita main yang begitu-begituan. Sekarang aku _master_ -nya dan kau _slave_ -nya." Mark menyilangkan kakinya santai, "Cepat buka celanamu." Ucapnya dingin.

Haechan cemberut tapi masih tetap menuruti perintah dari Mark dengan patuh. Dia melepaskan celananya hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalam berwarna abu-abu saja di sana. Dan dia merasa malu saat Mark terus-terusan menatapi tubuhnya dengan tatapan dinginnya yang terlihat sangat tajam itu.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menyuruhku untuk beronani di depanmu sambil menampilkan penampilan erotis yang menggoda untuk menaikkan gejolak nafsumu?" Haechan menebak dengan tepat, membuat Mark yang mendengarnya langsung menyeringai karena kecerdasan sang pacar.

"Nah, sekarang lakukan." Ucap Mark dengan enteng, siap menanti Haechan beraksi dengan sikap binalnya malam ini. Setahu Mark, Haechan memang jarang melakukan hal-hal yang seperti ini, tapi kalau sekalinya sudah bernafsu, maka bocah itu akan langsung mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk benar-benar membuat tubuhnya puas dengan sentuhannya sendiri.

"Aku akan membalasmu. Dengar itu Mark, aku akan membalasmu." Haechan mengeluarkan aura seriusnya, dia bahkan memanggil Mark dengan tanpa embel-embel hyung. Wow, entah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh bocah itu, tapi sudah sepatutnya Mark memang harus mewaspadainya dengan serius.

Haechan memajukan tubuhnya, ranjang yang ia tempati dengan ranjang yang diduduki oleh Mark posisinya memang berhadapan, dan dia ingin memamerkan seluruh aksinya secara dekat dan nyata di depan pria itu -supaya pria itu tahu rasa setelah melihat aksinya nanti.

Haechan duduk dengan posisi mengangkang yang sangat lebar. Lututnya ia tekuk ke atas dan ia memamerkan selangkangan terbuka miliknya dengan tanpa tahu malu di depan Mark langsung. Celana dalamnya yang menggembung ia biarkan tetap terpasang di tubuhnya, ia tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskan celana dalam itu. Ia memiliki rencana bagus untuk merangsang tubuhnya sendiri dengan hebat.

"Euurhmn..." Haechan menjilat-jilati pergelangan tangannya, pergelangan tangan yang tepat berada di bawah telapak tangan. Matanya menatap Mark dengan fokus tanpa mau sedikitpun beralih darinya. Jilatannya naik, dari pergelangan tangan naik ke telapak tangan, terus naik sampai ke jari kelingkingnya. Dia melahap jari kelingking itu sampai habis, menghisapnya dalam lalu menambah jari manisnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eruhmn.." Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping namun matanya masih belum beralih dari Mark yang kini juga sama tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

Haechan menurunkan tangannya yang lain ke bawah. Dia menyusuri bagian tengah dadanya dengan gerakan lambat. Mengelus-elus tubuhnya dengan penuh goda, dari perut, pusar dan jatuh ke selangkangan miliknya.

"Aaahh..." Hisapan pada kedua jarinya semakin menjadi saat dia juga memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulut. Dia menggerakkan jari itu keluar-masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkan liurnya mengalir membasahi jari-jari lentiknya itu dengan sexy.

"Selain lubang bawahmu, aku rasa lubang atasmu itu juga butuh untuk kuhabisi sampai benar-benar habis." Suara rendah milik Mark keluar, dia memeringati Haechan yang sedang menainkan jarinya dengan lihai di dalam mulut seolah dia sedang memanja penis dengan penuh nafsu.

"Euhhmm... Aku sangat menantikan saat itu tiba, massteehh..." Haechan mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam mulut lalu berucap dengan nada sexy yang menggoda seperti itu di depan Mark. Lidahnya ia julurkan keluar, menjilat-jilati area sekitar mulutnya dengan gerakan erotis untuk semakin merangsang Mark.

"Uuhh jariku basah, entah kenapa aku membayangkan jika ini spermamu." Haechan menatap jari-jari basahnya dengan seringaian. "Maashter kau lihat ini?" Haechan menyodorkan jarinya di depan Mark dan Mark melihat polah bocah itu dengan tatapan datar miliknya, berusaha menekan nafsunya supaya tidak kelepasan menerjang Haechan sekarang juga -karena itu akan menjadi tidak seru jika permainannya sudah berakhir di sini.

"Aahh masterr, aku membayangkan ini spermamuuh!" Haechan mengusap-usapkan ketiga jari basahnya ke dada. Ia memejamkan matanya membayangkan tengah mengoleskan sperma milik Mark di dadanya.

Mark menelan ludahnya dalam sesaat saat menyaksikan penampilan milik Haechan sudah mulai semakin erotis. Mark melihat Haechan mendongakkan kepala, memamerkan leher jenjangnya dengan lancang sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara desahan yang terdengar begitu sexy.

"Uuhh..." Haechan menunduk setelah sejak tadi terus memamerkan keindahan lehernya kepada Mark. Dia menengok ke arah selangkangannya, uh sudah sangat menggembung dan basah. Tangannya yang sejak tadi mengusak-usak penisnya dari luar celana dalam ia gerakkan dengan gerakkan yang bertempo sangat kacau. Hanya gerakan meremas, mengusap dan menekan secara random.

Kembali fokus ke tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi masih mengusap-usap dadanya dengan gerakan nakal. Dia melihat putingnya tampak memerah dan mencuat, begitu tegang dan keras.

"Massterr?" Haechan mendongak menatap Mark yang langsung dibalas Mark dengan tatapan santainya.

"Apa?" Mark tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Haechan sama sekali.

"Uunghhh..!" Haechan memberengut dengan manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana ini? Putingku menengang dan terasa begitu keras seperti ini master?" Haechan mengusap puting kanannya dengan cepat menggunakan jari tengahnya.

"Aahh, biasanya kalau ini berdiri seperti ini masteer akan menyusuu padaku. Apa sekarang master tidak mau menyusu padaku?" Haechan mulai memilin putingnya lembut membuat tubuhnya jadi terasa semakin terangsang.

Mark yang digoda seperti itu hanya terkekeh, "Tidak bisa sayang, kau harus memuaskan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa dipuaskan olehku. Jadi, sekarang kau manja sendiri saja putingmu itu. Atau kalau kau bingung bagaimana cara memanjanya, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Nanti akan kuajari bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa merasakan nikmat yang membara."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Haechan langsung menatap Mark dengan antusias.

"Benarkah? Uuhh, jadi master, aku harus bagaimana supaya puting keras ini bisa terpuaskan dengan baik?" Haechan menekan-nekan putingnya dengan keras, bersikap seolah sedang kesal dengan putingnya yang menengang dengan begitu keras seperti itu.

Mark memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, "Hmm... kau bisa menekan-nekannya seperti itu. Dengan lebih keras, bayangkan lidahkulah yang sedang melakukan itu."

Haechan menyeringai mendengarnya, dia memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menekan-nekan putingnya sendiri dengan keras sembari membayangkan bahwa lidah milik Mark-lah yang sedang menekan puting keras itu.

"Aahhmm...eunghh..." Suara desahan muncul dari bibir milik Haechan, "Uughh masterhh ini enaakk..." Dia semakin menekan putingnya dengan keras, terus membayangkan bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Mark.

"Kau juga bisa mencubitnya dengan kencang kalau mau yang lebih nikmat. Bayangkan jika itu gigiku yang sedang menggilas putingmu." Mark semakin memprovokasi hingga membuat Haechan jadi langsung mengerahkan kedua tangannya untuk menjamah kedua puting itu.

"Sepeertiih iniiih?" Haechan mencubit dan menarik-narik kedua putingnya di depan Mark dengan sambil menatap pria itu panas. Melakukan itu membuat Haechan bisa merasakan penisnya kembali mengeluarkan pre-cum hingga semakin membasahi celana dalam miliknya.

"Ya." Mark menajawab singkat sambil mengeratkan giginya, dia mulai sedikit goyah saat melihat Haechan tampak begitu sexy dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memanja puting seperti itu.

"Aahh ayolaah massterr kemari, kau tidak maauuh merasakan inii?" Haechan membusungkan dadanya dengan mata sayu, mendesak Mark supaya segera menerjangnya sekarang juga.

"Tidak. Kau belum keluar dan penampilanmu belum cukup memuaskan bagiku." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya santai.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Haechan semberut dan tanpa sengaja mencubit putingnya dengan kelewat keras. "Aakhh!" Pekiknya manja karena ulahnya barusan.

Mark semakin menyeringai melihat pemandangan itu. "Makanya, cepatlah muntahkan laharmu kalau kau ingin segera dipuaskan olehku."

"Uughh... baiklaaah!" Haechan menurunkan tangan kirinya untuk menjamah penisnya yang sudah super tegang dan butuh untuk segera dibelai.

Haechan melepas celana dalam miliknya dan membuangnya dengan sembarangan. Penisnya yang tegang telah terbebas, berdiri tegak dan tampak begitu memerah karena sejak tadi terus ia rangsang dengan hebat.

"Aahh..." Haechan jarang beronani, selama ini ia selalu menahan nafsunya jika ingin melakukan hal itu. Karena itulah saat ini ia tidak cukup yakin akankah aksinya ini akan mampu untuk membuat tubuhnya puas dengan klimaks dahsyat yang luar biasa.

Haechan memulai aksinya dengan memegang pangkal penisnya, melingkari penisnya dengan menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Tangan kanannya ikut turun, ia arahkan tangan itu untuk menggoda ujung penisnya, mengorek-ngorek lubang pelepasannya dengan menggunakan kuku.

"Uuhh.." Napasnya mulai memberat merasakan hawa panas semakin memebelenggu tubuhnya. Jarinya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut untuk ia basahi dengan ludahnya. Setelah jari itu basah dan licin, dia kembali mengarahkannya untuk menjamah penisnya.

Haechan mengocok penisnya lembut, mencoba menikmati gerak tangannya sendiri dengan syahdu. Hal itu membuat Mark yang melihatnya mulai semakin terangsang. Mark memeperhatikan Haechan yang benar-benar terlihat keenakan merasakan pijatannya sendiri di penis. Bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya sesekali dan terus mengeluarkan suara desahan yang mengundang napsu milik siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Maastheerrh, unghhh lubaangkuuhh sudah mulaaaii berkeduut minta diisiihh..." Haechan sedikit mempercepat kocokannya pada penis itu saat merasakan lubang analnya juga ikut bereaksi karena rangsangan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Mark diam saja, dia hanya terus memperhatikan penis tegang milik Haechan dengan tatapan lapar miliknya. Jujur, dia ingin melahap penis itu sekarang juga dan ingin menelan habis sperma yang akan dikeluarkannya nanti.

"Aaahh... ahhh..." Haechan memejamkan matanya erat sambil semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang kotor untuk semakin memanaskan aksinya agar ia bisa cepat klimaks, dengan begitu maka Mark juga akan segera memuaskan lubang berkedutnya.

Kepalanya sejak tadi terus membayangkan adegan-adegan erotis yang pernah ia lakukan bersama dengan Mark. Seperti melakukan _sex_ kilat di dalam kamar mandi saat waktu _break_ latihan mereka, juga membayangkan tentang bagaimana luar biasanya mulut milik Mark jika sudah memanja tubuhnya, terlebih penisnya. Sungguh, jika Mark sudah memainkan penisnya di dalam mulut penuh dosa itu maka ia jamin hal itu adalah hal yang paling erotis yang pernah ia rasakan.

Lidah milik Mark, sensasi panas di dalam mulut milik pria itu, Haechan bersumpah tidak akan pernah mendustakan kenikmatan itu sampai kapan pun. Mark memang yang terbaik dalam urusan ranjang.

"Aaarrgh!" Haechan mendesah kacau, klimaksnya sudah hampir dekat. Ia terlalu asik membayangkan Mark mengulum penisnya sampai tidak sadar bahwa penisnya kini sudah jadi semakin membesar dan tegang karena fantasi panas yang bersarang di dalam kepalanya itu.

"Uuhh... aaahhh..." Haechan semakin kacau memijat penisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya gusar saat klimaks itu sudah benar-benar akan datang.

"AAAARRGHHH!" Dan akhinya sperma hangat nan panas itu muncrat keluar dari penisnya. Ia mengerang hebat meraskan penisnya mengeluarkan banyak sari dengan begitu derasnya, kepalanya ia tundukkan dan takjub melihat lelehan sperma berhamburan keluar dari lubang ejakulasinya.

"Haahh... haahh... hahh.." Napas miliknya tidak teratur, kepalanya pening dan ia mengurut penisnya supaya seluruh sperma panas itu keluar dari sarangnya.

Mark mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat saat menatap pemandangan panas itu tersaji di depan matanya. Mata sayu milik Haechan, bibir terbuka miliknya yang sexy, deru napas tidak beraturan, wajah memerah penuh keringat dan jangan lupakan polah kotornya yang sedang mengurut penisnya sendiri dengan sangat erotis itu. Benar-benar sangat mengundangnya untuk segera menghabisi bocah itu di ranjang sekarang juga.

"Waah..." Mark berdiri dari ranjangnya, berjalan menghampiri ranjang milik Haechan dengan sambil bertepuk tangan, memuja penampilan menakjubkan yang telah disuguhkan oleh Haechan untuknya.

Haechan menatap Mark sekilas dengan mata lelah miliknya sebelum ambruk di ranjang. Rasanya tubuhnya masih merinding gila karena sensasi ejakulasi panasnya tadi, sungguh sangat memuaskan.

"Hei, siapa yang mengizinkanmu berbaring seperti itu? Kau belum memuaskan mastermu." Mark tersenyum miring sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Haechan, menindihnya.

Haechan masih menetralkan napasnya sebelum menjawab Mark. Matanya ia buka dengan lebar lalu menatap Mark dengan tatapan jengah miliknya. "Master-master kepalamu. Main-mainnya sudah selesai, kalau mau bercinta cepat buka celanamu dan masukkan penis pusakamu itu ke dalam lubangku sekarang juga." Haechan membuka kakinya selebar mungkin lalu mengalungkannya ke pinggul milik Mark.

"Kau tahu?" Haechan memeluk leher milik Mark lalu menarik wajah pria itu untuk mendekat kepadanya. "Lubangku sejak tadi terus berdekut ingin segera diisi, dia sangat rindu penismu." Godanya dengan seringaian ulung sambil menggesek-gesekkan penis terbuka miliknya dengan selangkangan milik Mark yang masih berbalut celana.

"Kau tadi juga bilang ini menghabisi mulut kotor ini 'kan? Jadi lebih baik kau pilih sekarang, lubang mana dulu yang ingin kau genjot dulu sayangku-eeuhnggg!" Haechan mendesah sambil terpejam saat penisnya bergesekan secara teratur dengan permukaan kain celana milik Mark.

Mark menyeringai melihat sikap binal milik Haechan sudah semakin menjadi. Bocah itu bahkan juga semakin mempercepat gesekan di selangkangan mereka dengan kacau, dasar bocah haus belaian.

"Aaahh... ahh..." Haechan mendesah karena perbuatannya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata, kelewat menikmati.

"Sayang?" Suara milik Mark juga terdengar semakin rendah dan berat membuat Haechan yang mendengarnya langsung merinding. Suaranya sangat sexy, itulah batin Haechan di dalam benaknya.

"Apaahh?" Haechan masih belum berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, bahkan malah semakin cepat saja goyangan bocah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau 69? Dengan posisi itu aku bisa mendapatkan mulutmu dan mulutku juga bisa mendapatkan penis serta lubangmu. Setelah selesai memperkosa mulutmu, aku bisa langsung menggenjot lubang bawahmu yang sebelumnya telah aku persiapkan sampai kau benar-benar terkapar." Mark menyeringai setelah mengatakannya, membuat Haechan yang mendengarnya juga ikut menyeringai. Ide yang dilontarkan oleh Mark tidak cukup buruk juga jika dicoba, malah terdengar bagus sekali.

 **. . . . . .**

"Unghh... uuukhhh... ukhhh...!" Haechan melonggarkan mulutnya, mencoba memasukkan seluruh permukaan penis milik Mark ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaahhh..." Haechan mendesah sambil memejamkan mata, di bawah sana Mark sudah menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati rektum berkedut miliknya.

Haechan menungging resah di atas tubuh milik Mark, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia harus membagi konsentrasinya menjadi tiga. Mengulum dan memuaskan penis milik Mark, menikmati pijatan tangan milik Mark di penisnya dan mencoba meredam rasa nikmat saat Mark sudah mulai mengorek-ngorek lubang analnya.

Rasanya begitu gila jika Haechan menjabarkannya. Kepala penis milik Mark menyodok pangkal tenggorokannya dengan telak, sementara penisnya sendiri di bawah sana benar-benar dipermainkan dengan lihai oleh tangan berbakat milik Mark.

 **"PLAAAKK!"**

Mark menepuk pantat milik Haechan dengan keras, hal itu lantas membuat Haechan jadi semakin gila karena getaran yang panas mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hisap lebih dalam, sayang." Perintah Mark sambil mendorong pinggulnya, membuat Haechan tersedak-sedak karena mulutnya benar-benar dipaksa melebar oleh Mark.

"Euuhmm..." Haechan mengurut bagian penis milik Mark yang tidak muat ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat, konsentrasinya benar-benar pecah. Permainan lidah dan jari milik Mark di bawah sana sangat membuatnya tidak waras. Gerakan pastinya saat melebarkan lubang itu membuat dia sungguhan ingin segera dimasuki sekarang juga. Gesekan antara dinding rektumnya yang panas dengan jari basah berlumur liur milik Mark benar-benar membuatnya jadi merasa begitu candu.

Suara kecipak dan gesekan antar kulit menggema di dalam kamar hotel milik mereka. Haechan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya memuaskan penis milik Mark dan Mark menjilat-jilat serta menusuk-nusuk lubangnya lihai dengan lidahnya. Penis milik Haechan juga tidak dianggurkan dengan begitu saja oleh Mark, pria itu dengan terampilnya mengocok penis sang pacar dengan cepat dan sensual, membuat orangnya jadi merasa begitu kelabakan karena rasa nikmat yang mendera.

"Fuck!" Mark mengumpat kasar saat Haechan benar-benar pandai memainkan penisnya, bocah itu memang tak pernah mengecewakan.

"Ssshh hyuuunghhh!" Haechan mendesah, ia merasakan sebentar lagi dirinya akan mengeluarkan semennya. Di bawah sana penisnya sudah membesar dan lubangnya juga ikut berkedut-kedut hebat, sialan Haechan sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ok, kita langsung." Mark mendorong Haechan dari atas tubuhnya, ia membalik tubuh mereka lalu segere menindih Haechan.

"Sialan, aku juga sudah tidak tahan dengan kedutan lubangmu yang mengundangku untuk segera menggenjotnya." Mark membuka kaki milik Haechan dengan lebar, ia melancarkan tangannya untuk mempersiapkan lubang memerah itu dengan cepat.

"Aaarrhh... Hyuuung la-langsung sajaahhh!" Haechan mendesah kacau saat Mark tak kunjung memasukinya. Dia menarik pinggul milik Mark dengan kakinya supaya Mark segera melakukan penetrasi.

"Ssss..." Mark mendesis merasakan penisnya membentur lubang surgawi milik Haechan. Dia mengurut penisnya pelan sebelum mengarahkannya masuk ke lubang anal itu.

"Aaarrhhh..." Haechan mendesah tertahan, dia sedikit merinding ketika merasakan kepala penis milik Mark bergerak membobol lubang sempit miliknya.

" _JLEEEB!"_

"FUUCK MAAARKK! JANGAN ASAL MEMASUKKANNYA BEGITUUUUU!" Haechan menjerit gila ketika Mark yang awalnya bergerak pelan malah langsung menerobos lubangnya dengan brutal. Dasar pria napsuan kelebihan hormon! Apa-apa suka tidak sabar!

Mark terkekeh melihat Haechan meracau kesakitan seperti tadi, dia merasa bersalah sebenarnya, tapi melihat waktu yang sudah cukup lama mereka habiskan hanya untuk _foreplay_ ia rasa sekarang sudah saatnya untuk berhenti berbasa-basi dan langsung ke intinya saja. Lagipula ini juga sudah sangat larut, sudah pukul setengah dua pagi.

"Aarrhh... sialan lubangmu benar-benar membuatku gila, sayang." Mark menahan geramannya saat lubang milik Haechan terasa begitu lihai memijat-mijat permukaan penisnya.

"Aakkhh bergeraaak sekaraangg.." Haechan bergerak resah, dia sudah ingin Mark segera menghujam prostatnya sekarang juga.

Mark menurutinya, dia menarik penisnya keluar lalu langsung menghentakkannya dengan tajam ke lubang itu kembali. Dia memegangi pinggang milik Haechan erat sebagai tumpuan ketika bergerak maju-mundur menghajar lubang milik Haechan.

"Aaahhm... Aaarrkkhhh... Aaahhh... Teruuss hyuungg lebiih daalaahhhm.." Desah Haechan sambil memejamkan matanya, dia memggerakkan kepalanya tak menentu saat sekujur tubuhnya terasa benar-benar dihujani gejolak nikmat yang membara. Sodokan Mark di bawah sana sangat gila nikmatnya.

"Terima ini, sayang!" Mark semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan hal itu mengundang Haechan untuk semakin meracau dengan gila.

"Aaahhh... begituuuhh!" Haechan menggelangkan kepalanya kacau, tangannya mulai gatal ingin menjamah tubuhnya sendiri saat gerakan dari Mark benar-benar mengobarkan napsunya untuk bertindak semakin gila.

"Aaakkk Hyuuung!" Haechan memekik kaget saat merasakan mulut panas milik Mark melingkupi puting kanannya. "Oouughhh iniihh enakkkk!" Haechan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Mark.

Mereka menjamah satu sama lain dengan gila-gilaan. Berpelukan erat saat sudah semakin dekat dengan puncak kenikmatan mereka, dan saling merapalkan nama masing-masing ketika puncak itu telah benar-benar datang.

"AHHHHHH!" Haechan mendesah keras ketika Mark masih menghentaknya bahkan di saat mereka sudah klimaks. Mark membentur prostat itu dengan keras sambil membanjiri lubangnya dengan sperma panas miliknya.

"Aaahhmmm..." Haechan bergumam merasakan pusat terpanas di tubuhnya diberi kenikmatan segila itu oleh Mark.

"Ah, bagaimana?" Mark menyemprotkan laharnya dengan sangat deras bahkan sampai meluber dari lubang milik Haechan dan banjir membasahi tubuh mereka. Sperma mereka bercampur dan bercecer di mana-mana, Mark menyeringai melihat itu, merasa pemandangan yang sedang tersaji di depannya itu benar-benar sangat erotis dan sexy.

"Luar biasa." Haechan berusaha menetralkan napas sambil menarik leher milik Mark supaya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kemari." Ucap Haechan sensual di depan wajah milik Mark, seperti ingin memberi pria itu sesuatu.

"Apa?" Mark mendekat, siap menerima apa yang ingin diberikan oleh Haechan kepadanya.

"Hehe." Haechan terkekeh, menyatukan dahi mereka dengan manis. "Aku mau memberimu ciuman." Lalu dia tersenyum manis sambil memajukan bibirnya, siap menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Baik, hadiah darimu diterima." Mark juga tersenyum membalas senyuman Haechan, dia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya manja ke hidung mungil milik Haechan sebelum menyerang dan mencium bibir montok itu gemas.

"Euuhmmm... good niighhtt...!" Gumam Haechan di sela ciuman mereka.

"Euhm good night." Mark membalas singkat sebelum melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut milik Haechan.

Dan setelah itu semuanya selesai. Tentu saja selesai, memangnya apa lagi yang kalian harapkan? Ronde berikutnya? Heleh, yang benar saja. Kalau mau ronde berikutnya, tolong bayangkan saja itu sendiri. Bayangkam sendiri lalu tuliskan ke dalam cerita dan pamerkan ke semua orang, agar semua orang juga tahu bagaimana dahsyatnya Mark dan Haechan jika sudah di ranjang.

Baiklah, sudah malam. Mark dan Haechan lelah, biarkan mereka tidur.

Good night.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **MINGGU 09/08/2017**

Sekian ff ini saya buat. Ini ff dengan proses tersingkat yang pernah saya buat. Hanya dalam 5 jam saya bisa buat ini. Cepet sekali dududu.

Review kalo kangen sama aku. Review kalo suka ff ini. Review kalo gak suka ff ini. Review kalo kalian pengen aku cepet up ffku yang lain. Review semoga aku cepet kambek sama ffku yang lain. Pokoknya review dan tuangkanlah unek-unek kalian untukku diriku supaya aku bisa termotivasi untuk maju.

Love you semua.

Markhyuck Jjang!


End file.
